


I love you, you're the worst

by crookedspoon



Series: Let your fingers do the talking [27]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: slashthedrabble, Failboats, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, POV Jason Todd, Shyness, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, wordcount: 500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: "If I win, I get to watch you masturbate."He shouldn’t have agreed to that.





	I love you, you're the worst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> For the prompts #486 "Champion" at slashthtedrabble and "author's choice, any m/m pair, laundry" at [comment-fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/898513.html?thread=107059153#t107059153).
> 
> My thoughts went from champion to lost competition and that's what happened. Not entirely as planned.

If he'd thought the proposition had been ludicrous, the execution is even more so.

Damn Roy probably cheated. 

"I can't do this with you gawking like an idiot." Although _he's_ the one feeling like the idiot, all naked and trying hard to get hard. 

"Aww, Jaybird, that's never a problem when I'm balls-deep inside–"

"That's different, and you fucking know it."

Jason's ears burn. So does his face. His pride is stinging. Losing was a blow to it. He'd been so sure he'd win. He'd needed to win. His sanity depended on it. It'd have meant no laundry duty for a month. And given how often Roy got oil or _whatever_ stains on his do-not-even-think-of-wearing-them- _near_ -your-inventions clothes, Jason would have gained a _lot_ of free time. (On the other hand, he's pretty sure Roy would've wanted to find a way to improve the washing machine and then it'd blow up the whole building.)

The sound of a zipper pulls him out of his thoughts. His eyes flick across from him, to where Roy's cock juts out from between the vee of his open jeans. He's leisurely tugging at his foreskin.

"Would it help if I came over there and shoved this between your pretty lips?"

Fuck. His face heats up again. "Maybe." Fucking definitely. He feels the first stirrings of lust he's been missing since Roy said he wanted his prize _now._ Didn't even give Jason the proper time to digest the loss of his dreamed-up free time.

"I want to, Jay," he teases, as if torturing Jason like this _pained_ him or something, "but you agreed to letting me watch if I won."

"Never making that mistake again," Jason mutters but doesn't take his eyes off Roy's fingers.

"Don't be so stubborn. Just relax. Imagine it was my hand jerking you off."

"Like you're so good at it."

"Never heard you complain."

"That's because you think I hiss because I like it. I hiss because you're handling my cock like a pipe wrench." Mood effectively killed. Just as he was getting there. 

"Now the truth comes to light. I'm disappointed, Jay. Really, I am. You could have told me."

Jason gives up. "Whatever. This is stupid." He picks up his t-shirt and throws it back on. His underwear is closer by the door but Roy's strong arm keeps him from getting it.

"Jay," Roy says as crushes Jason against his chest. He sounds so earnest now. It's creepy. "I never want to make you feel like you can't tell me something like this."

"Okay. Got it. You can let go now."

"You know," Roy continues without moving to comply. "This wasn't supposed to be such a chore. I just wanted to watch you because I never really get to enjoy how pretty you are when we fuck."

Fucking Roy. Always saying such sweetly crude things. He has no right to make Jason feel this way. It may the closest he's been to feeling guilt in years. "Raincheck, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Sid Vicious in a Dress" by Powerman 5000.


End file.
